Cooking is All about Love
by TwinKuro
Summary: Remember the skits about cooking? What if Yuri really go back to the capital and leave the guild to work as a chef? For the commandant specifically of course and it is all about love in cooking. Warning: A little bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**[Rechecked] Second attempt here…I don't know how this will come out later…but instead of this file saved in my document it might be better to post it. I hope so…do enjoy this!**

**Warning: May be there will lot of OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Tales of Vesperia.**

**Cooking is all about Love.**

Judith threw a piece of white cloth onto Yuri's lap making the swordsman opened his eyes. Currently he was resting after came back from nearest forest.

"What is this?" The raven swordsman looked at the female krityan with a questioning look. He observed the cloth and placed it down on his lap again and closed his eyes.

Judith smirked and looked at Karol who sat at the nearest chair in their small guild office at Danhgrest. Repede was sleeping at a corner of the room.

"Well these few days you look bored Yuri and I thought you should accept Estelle's request about working as a chef at the castle." Karol started. Repede's ears perked up when heard Karol's words.

"What?" Yuri's eyes snapped open and stared to Karol.

"Besides, we got less work since last week and almost of the work left just involving me and Judith. No one needs your services at all this time if I saw it correctly." The Brave Vesperia leader continued before Yuri could bring out his piece of mind. "You look restless and we know you are eager to do something besides having a bored day here while I and Judith were going out do the jobs and I think it will be good for you if you accept the request. At least you got something to work on than killing monsters aimlessly."

"Don't worry about your hairs. I will teach you how to handle without cutting it at all." Judith smiled reassuringly. Yuri shrugged slightly while playing with his bangs.

"Yeah, we don't want to see you in short hair too. It will be weird…Yuri with short hair…yeah weird…" Karol nodded while closing his eyes. _I wonder what it will be look like if he is in short hair._

"Why are you guys suggesting on this? I'm doing just fine by now…"

"No you are not fine." Judith quickly replied with a stern expression.

"How can you say so?" The swordsman asked lazily. He placed the cloth on the nearest table and eyed at Judith and Karol simultaneously.

"Karol can you make some tea, it is about time for us having a nice rest now." Judith smiled to their captain and turned to Yuri after Karol left the room. She sat beside Yuri.

"You miss him and don't deny it because I can see it right through your face."

"You are scary sometimes." Yuri shifted uncomfortably on the chair.

"So you are scared now?" Judith grinned.

"No and never will…then I should go back to capital? What about you guys here?" The swordsman sighed and looked at the krityan woman.

"Yes and don't worry about us, we can manage it but now let me teach you how to deal with your hairs."

"I never agree to do that."

"You must…that way you got something to do and can visit him everyday." Judith was standing behind Yuri and started to pull his hair delicately. "Your hair so smooth…I bet a certain commandant always love to play it."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"I don't know?" Judith giggled softly while handling with Yuri's hair.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes. Just give me the job already. Your over concern attitudes is started to make me feel…weird?"

"It is not like that…" The pink haired princess looked at the raven haired swordsman in front of her with a wary expression. "What will happen with your hair then, if you are really agreed to do this? If I recall correctly you don't want to cut your hair."

"Judy gave me some idea about it yesterday, besides we don't get any request since last week and I'm kind of restless and they don't want to see me do something well…"

"Karol must be the one who suggested on this." Estelle quickly cut Yuri.

"Yeah right…"

"Then what will you do to your hair?"

"I will tie it up and wear this to cover all my hairs." Yuri showed a simple black hair band and a medium white cloth look like a bandana.

"I never thought about this before. Judith sure knows a lot about this kind of thing." Estelle nodded and smiled. "Come with me…I will show you the place."

"Alright but Estelle…"

The pinkette stopped and turned to the swordsman. "Yes?"

"Don't tell Flynn anything about this."

"Why? You two are best friend right? He deserves to know about it."

"I just don't want him to know that I'm working here." Yuri looked away from the princess's gaze.

"Okay if you say so."

"Thanks Estelle."

"You are welcome Yuri." The princess smiled. "And I can have nice food from you again." She hummed happily while they walked to the kitchen area.

"I can cook for him again too just like when we were before." Yuri whispered softly to him self while followed the princess into deeper parts of the castle.

* * *

"I must say the way you made this was fabulous and you care a lot about the hygiene while handling with the food material and the utensil." The head chef nodded while had a piece of sandwich made by Yuri. "The taste is good too. I like it."

"Then?" Estelle was holding her hands and looked at the head chef with intrigued expression. Yuri looked at the head chef with no difference.

"This is just a simple dish and I know I can't decide it just from it but seeing you work I get that you are a used cook." The head chef closed his eyes and nodded.

Yuri nodded slightly. _Even with simple dish, Flynn can make it disastrous for everyone and he was a used cook too. I'm glad he was a commandant not a chef._

"He is also able to cook anything else and it all tasted good. I would say it is like having a nice and healthy meal when we were in our journey." Estelle tried to persuade the head chef. "Just look at me…I'm this great because of Yuri's foods. He is good." She happily added while Yuri was still…being himself.

"Your words are always true your highness and I'm gladly to take this guy to join our big family." The head chef smiled warmly to both Estelle and Yuri but his gaze stopped at Yuri. "I do believe you can do more and I hope that you will meet my expectations and it is not from Princess Estelle's words that I take you in. I believe in your ability. Welcome Yuri." He held his hand forward and Yuri slowly grabbing it and lightly shook it as their agreement.

"This is wonderful! Congratulations Yuri!" Estelle beamed happily while slightly clapping her hands.

Yuri smiled a bit and shrugged. _My…now my days will full with foods and Flynn too. I will never tell him about this, let see if he really knows me or not_. He grinned. _Judy is true. I do miss him a lot. I should thank Karol too about this._

"You will start tomorrow and I will assign you to a specific group. For today you just rest as much as you can. You will never know what will happen tomorrow." The head chef smiled and bowed a bit to Estelle before he walked in into deeper parts of the big kitchen at the castle but he stopped at the middle and turned to Yuri.

"You must have some inspirations while cooking right? Mind to tell me what is it?"

"Love. Cooking is all about love."

* * *

Flynn tapped his fingers on his table when he felt some fresh cold wind reaching his back. He turned around and found the window was opened. He sighed.

"I must forget to lock it properly. It is night already…no wonder the winds feel kind of chill." He stood up and walked to the window but stopped when he realized there was someone else in his room. He glared at the figure beside the window. "Damn it Yuri. Could you come in by using the door next time?"

"Swearing already? And I just arrived here today too." Yuri casually walked in around and sat down at the empty chairs at the middle of the room for guest purposed. He also placed his sword on small coffee table there.

"I'm kind of busy and you are just standing there without any sound at all. How long you were there?" Flynn also sat down in one of empty chair there.

"Just a few moments and you got a good instinct…It is late already and you are still working?" Yuri eyed Flynn and relaxed more on the chair.

"I can feel the cold wind on my back!" Flynn snapped and sighed. "Just a little bit only left. I almost finished it when you came…"

"Don't use me as excuses for your unfinished work. I'm just here to visits you for a while."

"You can come tomorrow…"

Yuri quickly stood up stretched his arms and waist before he fetched his sword. "Yeah right, see you tomorrow then. Good to see you again." He walked to the window where he came in and gone within a blink of eye.

"You should use the door." Flynn was rubbing his temples and smiled. "Glad to see you too…wait he said what…tomorrow? How long he will be here this time?" The commandant looked at the opened window where the curtain was flowing in with the wind.

* * *

Yuri jumped down to the ground and met Repede. He smiled to the pooch. "Let's go home and take as much rest as we can…I wonder what will happen tomorrow."

Repede barked happily.

"You say that I'm happy?"

"Woof!"

"I guess…that I'm really missed him after all…you too don't you?" Yuri looked at the dark night sky and then to Repede.

"Woof…Woof!"

"Yeah right…you got your own business here…I guess both of us happy this time…well we are at our home now." Yuri smiled and shrugged. "Let's go back and rest Repede."

"Woof!"

* * *

"What?!"

The head chef glared with a stern expression making Yuri flinched a bit. "Don't what me. Just go to your place where I just shown you before and get started." He stated casually while holding a large knife.

"I'm just come yesterday and now I need to prepare the food for commandant…are you sure?" Yuri asked while eyeing the knife. _That one is big for sure and it might be able to be used chop some monsters out there. It will be a good weapon then._

"Yes, and it was Princess Estelle's request. She told me yesterday evening to give you that job since you are our commandant's best friend and knew more on his taste with the food. Besides he skipped his meals several times already. It is no good you know."

"I know…" Yuri nodded slightly and wondered while crossing his arms. _Flynn is skipping his meal? I got the hard part then. Estelle is sure know how to plot a thing now even though I told her not to tell Flynn about this…wait, Flynn doesn't know about this unless if I was the one who send the food to him. Okay no worries on that part._

"Then don't just standing there, go to work now! We got lot things to do!"

"Alright, alright…" Yuri walked to his place where all the utensils needed to make a proper meal were kept properly. "Nice place I would say…" His mind wandered to Flynn. "And we got a troublesome commandant here…" The swordsman sighed. "What I should make for him then?" The swordsman sighed again. _Flynn got a weird taste bud…_

**A little bit review please? I want to improve it and sorry for my bad grammar. English was my second language after all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, here is the new chapter. That's all. Enjoy it!**

**Thanks a lot to A Tale Of Brothers for beta this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Tales of Vesperia.**

**Cooking is all about Love. Chapter 2**

Yuri jumped on the wall and arrived at the specific window he aimed for. He swiped his forehead to remove some sweat and slowly pulled the window, then jumped in. He looked around and grinned when found the person he searched at that moment.

Flynn was at his work table as usual scanning over some reports and letters. He was too immersed in his work and jumped slightly when he felt someone poking his back. He turned around and found Yuri leaning forward in his chair with a lazy expression while still poking the commandant's back. Flynn groaned.

"Yuri…stop it…"

Yuri ignored the request and continued his poking on the commandant's back. Flynn closed his eyes and sighed softly.

"Yuri…" He gritted his teeth.

The swordsman was still doing the same thing with his straight face on.

"Yuri Lowell! I said stop it already!" Flynn slammed both of his hands on the table, standing up and turning to Yuri completely. He sent a sharp glare to his best friend.

Yuri quickly retreated from the chair and gave a sly grin. "Full name basis. Now you are angry." He stated casually while leisurely walking around the room.

Flynn huffed and sat back down on his chair. "What do you want?"

"Visiting you?"

"By poking at my back? That was a nice therapy I would say."

"You like it? Then I will do more…"

"No! Enough already, it kind of hurts now."

"I'm sorry?"

"Not so convincing…just do what you want I need to prepare a report now. It is an important one." Flynn resumed his work.

Yuri walked around the room and stopped at the small coffee table at the guest chairs in the middle of the room. On the table there was a tray with breakfast that has never been touched at all. The swordsman sighed slightly. _Man, this is look just like when I placed it on the tray earlier_. He turned to the busy commandant.

"Hey Flynn…"

"What?" Flynn who was engrossed with the reports just verbally replied. He didn't even look at Yuri at all.

"Stop your work now and have some breakfast." Yuri commanded. "You didn't touch your food here."

"I'm not hungry besides I'm kind of…" Flynn was still writing about something.

"Busy? That is not an excuse for skipping the breakfast."

"Look Yuri…" Flynn looked up at Yuri and stiffened. Yuri was staring at the tray of breakfast with a solemn expression which quickly covered with his usual poker face. Yuri turned his gaze to the commandant.

"What?"

"I will eat the breakfast now." Flynn collected the papers and placed it at the corner of the table.

Yuri looked at the commandant warily. "That was fast. Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm almost finished with the report here and eating some food is not a harmful thing right?"

"Nice excuses from you." Yuri sat down on one of the chairs there while Flynn sat next to him. The swordsman eyed his friend's actions. _He changes his mind so easily. I wonder what is making him like that._ Yuri wondered.

The commandant pulled the tray to him and observed the content. _Pancake?_ He then turned to Yuri who also staring at the tray. "Do you want some?" The commandant offered.

"Nah…I had my breakfast already. You should eat now. I heard that you were skipping your meals a lot lately. Why? Are you too busy with work?"

"I guess…too many things happened since the fall of adephagos, no more blastia in this world…by the way where did you know about me skipping meals?"

"Estelle?" Yuri shifted a bit on the chair making his body more comfortable on it. _I can't tell him that I learned that from the head chef. Basically it was from Estelle so I told the truth._

"She is worries too much…I'm doing just fine." Flynn poured the maple syrup on the top of the pancake.

"You do look fine by me." Yuri casually stated while crossing his arms over his chest. He nodded at his statement with a small smile.

"Thanks a lot." Flynn replied it with full of sarcasm tone.

"You are welcome."

Flynn took a bite of his breakfast and his eyes widened. "This is…"

"What's wrong?" Yuri opened one of his eyes. _I didn't put anything weird in that pancake like you Flynn, so that should be okay,_ he added in his mind.

"Nothing…" The commandant quickly took another bite and looked at his friend. "By the way Yuri, how long will you be staying here this time?"

"I don't know? May be until they call me back I guess?"

"What do you mean?"

"We got fewer jobs now and I'm not needed there so here I am."

"I see…"

"Well I should go now and do not skip any meal next time."

"Look who's talking."

"Just shut up. You are our commandant and important person here, what would happen if you got sick?" Yuri grinned and stood up, stretching his body. "Not that I care about that so much." He whispered.

"I know…" Flynn trailed while finishing his breakfast. At the same time, he also was eyeing Yuri who was already walking to the window where he'd come in. "Yuri…"

Yuri turned to him. "What?"

"The door is there." Flynn pointed his free hand to the door.

"I don't feel like using it now. See you later then." With that, the swordsman was gone from the commandant's room.

Flynn placed the fork in the empty plate and smiled.

"Somehow it tasted like Yuri's pancake and I know that you were concerned about me." The commandant looked at the empty plate. "Now I wish I could have more of it."

* * *

Yuri arrived at the castle's large kitchen and walked to his place. He was in his full white uniform with a bandana covering all of his tied hairs including his bangs. The head chef arrived at his place too.

"So how was it?"

"He ate it." Yuri replied while washing his hands.

"Good to hear that." The head chef nodded and looked at Yuri. "Well, you should start on the lunch now and this time you need to make into two set."

"Why two?" Yuri's poker face was gone and replaced with a curious expression. _Flynn got company during lunch?_

"It is for the commandant and his second in command." The head chef replied casually while checking on the list in his hand. He nodded slightly as if to confirm what he just said.

"Sodia?"

"Yes." The head chef pulled out a piece of paper from the list and gave it to Yuri who was still in shock…or more surprise. "Take this." The head chef continued and Yuri slowly accepted the papers. He observed the content.

"They have lunch together?" He asked another question while still observing the paper in his hand.

The head chef shook his head slowly. "I don't know about that. Now get to work." He patted Yuri's back and making the swordsman stumbled forward.

"Alright, alright…" Yuri took a medium size stainless steel bowl and brought it into the storage room with the list in his hand. "Do they have lunch together?" He whispered on his way while avoiding other workers.

* * *

Flynn was organizing the letters into a file when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in."

"Good afternoon sir. I'm here to send you your lunch." A middle aged woman who worked as maid came in with a tray of food with her. She placed the tray on the table where Flynn did his works and nodded a bit before leaving the room. Flynn also nodded to the maid as thanks.

"I wonder what is for lunch today." Flynn pulled the tray but stopped when heard a foot steps in his room. He turned around and sighed deeply at the figure.

"Yuri…please uses the door next time."

"Hey Flynn…" Yuri ignored Flynn and sat at the same chair that morning.

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you?" The raven haired man crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not skipping on my lunch okay…I'm just getting started on it." Flynn continued with the tray and observed the content.

"Good." Yuri nodded.

"What are you now? My mom?"

"No…I'm just curious." Yuri closed his eyes. _I see…you did not have lunch with her. I'm glad._

The commandant looked at Yuri. "Curious?"

"Nothing." A simple answer came out. Yuri stretched his arms and neck.

"You are acting weird Yuri."

"No I'm not…well I think I should go now." The raven stood up and started to walk around the room.

"But you just arrived." Flynn was also eyeing his best friend's movement around his room.

"I'm just checking on you." Yuri shrugged at his statement and stopped at the window where he came in.

"Yeah whatever, do what you want. I got a meeting to attend after this by the way." Flynn looked at his lunch and then to Yuri. _Something is weird about him today._

"See you later then." Yuri was about to jump on the windowsill.

"Wait!"

"What?" The raven haired man looked at his friend boredly.

"Where is your sword?" The commandant eyed Yuri's left hand where he always held his sword. Today there was nothing. Yuri also looked at his hand and his eyes widened a bit.

"I left it at home." Yuri quickly replied and jumped out from the room, as he reached down to the ground he cursed. "Dammit! I forgot that I left it in the locker at the changing room. I hope he doesn't feel anything suspicious about that." The swordsman groaned and quickly left the small garden.

* * *

Estelle was walking around the castle with a thick book in her hand when she met Yuri wandering alone at the castle hallway.

"Hi Yuri. So how is your first day?"

"Nice." Yuri flatly replied with a bored look.

"It doesn't sound nice at all. Anything happen?" The princess looked at Yuri warily.

"You know much better about this Estelle."

The pink haired princess giggled softly while holding the thick book to her chest. She then looked at Yuri with a concern smile after stopped from her giggling. "And you know better about him too."

"I wonder what Judy has taught you during the journey…you become so tricky now."

"Really? I should thank her when we meet again."

"Yeah, thanks to her and you, now I'm in a tight situation."

"It might be become more complex after this."

"Why?"

"There will be an inspection in whole castle, I mean at every part where people are working. It is more like monthly routine now. Everyone were talking about it now."

"By who? I mean, who do the inspection?"

"The…knights?" The pink haired princess wondered. "For kitchen area, I think it just involves Flynn's second in command and he will read the report only. For other area I don't know much about it but if you want to know I can get the information once I am free." She added.

"It's okay Estelle." The swordsman sighed. "Great…just great." He whispered.

"You just started here so don't ever think to run away now. Since Flynn will never be involved in it directly, your secret will be safe."

"I never run away from anything." Yuri stated. _But I will never be safe from Sodia…What kind of inspection they will make? I left the knight too early and never know about these things._

"Good to hear that." Estelle smiled warmly.

* * *

"So, what did you think about your lunch today?" Asked the commandant to his second in command, Sodia.

Sodia closed her eyes, thinking. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and looked straight to Flynn. "It was quit nice I would like to say. The taste was perfectly blended and the texture was good too. The food itself was in a balance of nutrient content, I just say roughly since I don't have a vast knowledge about that but I think the cook sure knows to do his job this time. As for my personal opinion, I really like the food." The orange haired knight nodded. _I wish I could meet who has been cooking the food today. I want to personally thank that person for making my mood today. I have never eaten anything good before._

Flynn nodded at Sodia's statement. _I do agree with her opinion and the lunch was well just like his foods. I wonder…_

"You are assigned to inspect the kitchen area for next two weeks starting tomorrow and make a full report about it before sending it to me." The commandant gave his command.

"Yes sir!" Sodia saluted and walked out of the room. _I wonder who the person is. I hope he or she is a good person and I can befriend them._ The woman knight smiled while walking down the hallway.

**What will happen when the cat meet the cook? See in the next chapter then…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, it is have been a while since the last update and I am just want to do this chapter without any beta. I am fully used my knowledge on the grammar thing and yeah this one not the best outcome I guess. Well whatever it is, I will try harder for the next one and do enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Tales of Vesperia.**

**Cooking is all about Love. Chapter 3**

Yuri sat on the windowsill in his room. He looked at the busy lower quarter streets and smiled. _Even there was no more blastia in this world, life here still lively as usual. Flynn also helped a lot since he was a commandant for the empire_. The swordsman closed his eyes and sighed. _We are in different world now and I think, one day we might not meet each other anymore. He got his own responsibilities and so do I. The chance I have now, I should use it well._

"Now it's time to work. See you later Repede." Yuri jumped out from his room through the window after he peek the pooch.

The swordsman landed to the lower quarter ground safely and waving his hand to the innkeeper who currently sweeping the front door floor.

"Yuri, you should used to the stairs, it is dangerous jumping from up there to down here." Said the middle age woman who was the innkeeper where Yuri lived. She held a broom and her other hand was on her waist. The woman stared to the swordsman with a sharp glare.

Yuri shrugged. "I don't feel like to use the stairs now. Later may be." He smirked.

The innkeeper sighed. "Do what you want Yuri. I don't want to be responsible on any injury you will get from jumping here and there."

Repede showed himself in front of Yuri and the innkeeper.

"Even the dog does know to use the stairs. You should follow Repede's example." The innkeeper smirked to Yuri and walked into the building left the swordsman and the pooch.

Yuri looked at Repede. "Nice timing to come down here Repede."

"Woof!" The pooch barked and left Yuri alone.

"…" Yuri blinked at the way where Repede gone and shrugged. _Tch…I just got down here and got the lecture already. Whatever, I should go now._

* * *

Sodia face soured as she was facing the new cook in the castle while Yuri still being Yuri, ignored the orange haired knight.

"Why are you here?" Sodia sent a sharp glare to the swordsman who currently cutting the fruits in delicate way.

"I'm working here." Yuri casually replied while focusing on his works.

"…" The orange haired knight looked at the fruits where Yuri worked on. _My, he does have some skills. He cut it in nice shape. Oh! Look at the strawberry! It is so cute! Damn it! Focus with your work now Sodia!_

"So how was the food yesterday?" Yuri eyes still on the fruits in his hands.

Sodia's eyes stared to Yuri face. "Is that your dish? I mean you cooked all of that?" She asked with disbelieve expression.

"I made it all alone." Yuri grinned. "By my own hands." He waved his hands lazily and continued with his work.

"I don't believe it!" Shouted the woman knight and she quickly covered her mouth with her free hand. Her other hand was holding the inspection form.

"Then go and asked the head chef. He asked me to make two set of it. One for Flynn…"

"Do some respect? He is our commandant! Don't call him by his name." Sodia snapped and hissed.

Yuri waved his hand lazily. "Whatever." He shrugged and continued "and one for you. So, how is it?" The swordsman rolled his eyes. _Not that I care so much how you took it._

Sodia huffed and looked away. She closed her eyes. _The food was nice and it was the best food ever that I had in my life but! Why must he? I will never tell him what in my mind_. She turned around and looked at Yuri who was currently preparing the oat in a bowl.

"It was nice…"

Yuri smirked without looking to Sodia who already having red cheeks.

_No! I do not want to say that!_

* * *

Flynn was having his breakfast when Yuri came into the room by window. The commandant placed his spoon down and glared at the swordsman.

"The door is there."

"Next time may be…what breakfast you have today?"

"I don't know…oat with some fruits?"

"Ah…I see." Yuri quickly sat down at the usual place and checked on his sword.

"Do you want some?"

"No."

"You should eat some Yuri. It tastes good." Flynn took another spoonful.

"I don't want to…I have my breakfast already." Yuri replied and stretched his arms. He groaned slightly.

Flynn nodded and continued eating. He looked at Yuri who was fiddling with his sword. "You bring your sword today."

"Mm…" Yuri nodded.

"Did you do any work around? It seems that you always look tired when you came."

"No."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Don't lie to me Yuri. I know you since…"

There was knock on the door. Yuri stood up and grinned to the commandant. "I think I should go now."

"Don't you dare to move from where you are standing now. We will have some talk after this." Flynn faked a cough and looked to the door. "Come in."

Yuri shrugged and sat down. "I can go when I want to but you asked it so nicely, I will stay for now." He smirked to his friend.

Flynn gritted his teeth and looked at the opened door. There was his second in command standing there but currently she was sending a sharp glare to Yuri.

The commandant sighed. "Sodia just stop it. I need to talk to him later so just let him stay where he was now."

"I'm so sorry sir." Sodia closed the door and stood in front of Flynn's table.

"Ah…what a nice day." Yuri grinned while looking at the window.

Sodia's eyes quickly snapped to the swordsman. She sent another sharp glare to him. Yuri grinned and ignored the orange haired knight.

"I wish I can run outside and watching the nice view." The swordsman continued. "And having some nice food outside." He added.

Sodia who blushed slowly opened her mouth. "Ah…"

"Sodia, just proceed with whatever you want to say." Flynn looked at his second in command and then to Yuri who was currently stretched out his body ignoring them. _I don't understand. What is Yuri implying now? is he just flirting with Sodia?_

"I'm sorry sir. I'm here to report on my first inspection on the kitchen."

"Go on." Flynn nodded.

Sodia reported everything about the kitchen's condition and organization. She also talked about the formalities and utensils used. Yuri yawned and checked on his swords while Sodia explained everything to Flynn. After a few moment reporting she stopped and peeked at the swordsman who was currently sat on the chair with comfort and look like he will sleep at any moment.

"There was a new worker there." Sodia looked at the commandant and nodded. "And that new worker was in charged with your food." She flipped the file content and checked on it.

"I see no wonder the food tasted different lately." Flynn wondered.

"Yes sir. I do admit that worker do his job properly."

"You saw that person work? Wait this new worker is a man or woman?"

"A man."

"So you see his works?"

"Yes. It was a nice and good work." Sodia slightly nodded and peeked at Yuri. She quickly looked at the commandant back. _Why he doesn't react when I say anything?_ The woman knight wondered.

Yuri stood up and stretched his arms and body. He turned to Flynn who checked on Sodia's handwritten report.

"This is taken too much time, I should go now. Later I will come back and save your lecture until then." The swordsman grabbed his sword and walked away from the chairs.

"Wait, Yuri." Flynn tried to stop Yuri.

"I will use the door this time." Yuri smirked and turned the doorknob. He left the room.

Flynn sighed and turned to the report again. He looked at his second in command and passed the report after took one copy.

"Continue with your works."

"Yes sir." Sodia saluted the commandant before left the room.

Flynn looked at the closed door and then to the chair where Yuri sat earlier. He then looked at the copy of report from Sodia on his table. He smirked.

"There is no name of the new worker in her report and I don't want to make any wild guest better I wait first until it is really confirmed." He nodded slightly and looked at the door again. "At least he used the door this time." He sighed. "But then is he really flirting with Sodia?" The commandant looked at the scenery out from the window where Yuri always came in. He groaned when he found dirt at the windowsill and on the carpet.

* * *

Sodia walked around the castle while searching for someone particular. She just came out from the kitchen and the person she wanted to meet was not there.

"Where is he when I really want to see him?" Sodia looked around and stopped. "It is not that I really want to see him. It is just…"

"You call?" Yuri suddenly showed himself beside the woman knight and walked ahead before stopped in front of her.

"Y-Y-You!" Sodia stuttered and stepped a back.

"Hey watch your back." Yuri pointed to Sodia.

Sodia turned around and found Estelle was smiling to her. The woman knight quickly saluted the princess and then sent a sharp glare to Yuri. Yuri ignored Sodia by checked at the trees in nearest garden. The orange haired knight gritted her teeth.

Estelle patted Sodia's stiff shoulder. The knight turned to the princess and relaxed.

"I'm sorry for my rude behavior, your highness."

"It's okay. It is Yuri after all so, how is your work now? I mean the inspection."

"It goes well. Thank you for your concern, your highness."

"Yuri does a great job right?"

Sodia closed her eyes and slowly sighed. "Yes your highness. I have to admit that he does his job very well." She then looked at swordsman who leisurely relaxed at the nearest bench in the garden. _What is he doing now?_

"Good to hear about that." Estelle smiled. "I think I would like to have his cooking next time. What about you?"

"I think the same too." Sodia nodded. "I would like to have some more of his food." She stared to the floor. _What I am talking now? Do I really want to have his food again…never mind about that, the taste was so good…_

"Then I would recommend you his croquette. It was fabulous."

"Really?" Sodia perked up and looked at the princess with excited expression. She quickly regained herself and sighed. _What I am doing now? She is the princess! Behave Sodia! Behave!_

Estelle chuckled softly at Sodia's behavior. She patted the knight shoulder. "Don't be too stiff when we have a nice chat here."

"But your highness, it is impudent of me." The knight looked at the ground.

"No it's okay. Just think it as girls chat. I don't have many girl friends around the castle, so be casual with me." Estelle added. "Oh, I got some work to do. Let's have another chat later." The princess smiled to the knight.

"Yes your highness." Sodia nodded to Estelle and looked at the princess who walked to Yuri. After talked a bit she left to somewhere else in the castle. Yuri remained motionless on the bench. Sodia walked to the swordsman.

"You should in your position now."

"What do you mean? I'm in my best position now. The bench, trees here are so relaxing. Do you want to join me?" Yuri closed his eyes.

"What? No way!" Sodia snapped and looked away tried to calm herself. She turned to Yuri back. "I mean your position at the kitchen not here."

"I will go there after I'm done relaxing here."

"Ugh…"

"You got something to tell me?"

"Sir Flynn doesn't know about you working here right?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"…Yeah he doesn't know anything about that."

* * *

Flynn walked around the castle searched his second in command.

"I wonder where is Sodia gone to. I already go to the kitchen and her place but she was not there and I need some document from her too." Flynn muttered softly.

The commandant nodded at other knight when he passing them. He looked around. "I wonder who is the new worker too, that person was not there… and it is not just like what I'm thinking before." He grinned. "There is no way Yuri is the new worker here but still…"

Flynn stopped when he found the person he searched for, but quickly hide himself at the nearest wall. "What is Yuri doing with Sodia? I thought he is at lower quarter now."

* * *

Sodia looked at Yuri and crossed her arms while Yuri looked at his side ignored the woman knight in front of him.

"Why?" Sodia demanded. "Why he doesn't know about that?"

"I don't want to. What is the matter? You also look relieved when he didn't ask the new worker's name." Yuri replied and stood up. He stared at the orange haired knight.

Sodia quickly looked away from Yuri's gaze. "You do observe us earlier." She gritted her teeth. "I wonder why you worked here now."

Yuri shrugged and turned his gaze to the sky. He sighed. _It is about time to go back. _He looked at Sodia again and walked nearer to the knight. Sodia stiffened when the swordsman aimed her ear.

"I know you like him but I will never let you." Yuri whispered and walked away.

Sodia gasped and blushed. She looked at the swordsman who already far enough. "Damn it Yuri Lowell. H-How did he know that? In addition, why he said like that? Ah…does that mean he…" She muttered softly and looked at the floor. "But then how I can fight him when he made really good food now?" She added and shrugged. "He is just so good…"

* * *

Flynn's fist hit the wall. He sighed and checked his hand. "What are they talked about? I can see Sodia is blushing from here." Flynn looked at the place again and found no one else there. Sodia already gone after Yuri left.

The commandant sighed while clutching his chest unknowingly.

**Oh well too much contact of Sodia and Yuri in this chapter but then how will Flynn act about it in front of Yuri? Till next time then…**


End file.
